When, near death
by Garfield001
Summary: Oneshot. KyoxTohru


**Disclaimer; **I do not own Fruits Basket, only the plot.

* * *

,,Oh, Kyo-kun!.. Come out and se what Ai, made!" Tohru yelled, from the garden, and just few minutes later a red-haired man came out of the backdoor.

A brunette sat with her child, on the grass, and beside her was a drawing of a family. Over the three members, of the family, was written: "The Sohma's".

Tohru looked backwards when she heard someone coming and smiled to Kyo: the little girl, on her lap, smiled happily when she saw her dad.

,,Look" Tohru picked up the drawing and handed it over to Kyo who took it, and with a smile on his face he said,,Ai.. It's so beautiful, where have you learned to draw like this?" He picked up his little girl and kissed her forehead.

,,Mommy taught me" She answered with her, cute, little voice.

,,Did Mommy teach how to draw like this.. Then your mommy must be talented..." Kyo said and looked down on the blushing Tohru.

,,She is!" Ai said excited and grabbed her dad's hair.

Kyo laughed ,,And beautiful to.." He smiled and put Ai down on the grass, to her mother.

Tohru stood up and smiled to Kyo ,,Aren't you going for work?" She asked and kissed his cheek.

Kyo laughed and took his wife's hand, kissed it and nodded ,,Yes.. I'll go in a few minutes, I just have to get something in the kitchen, I'll se you to dinner" He smiled and kissed her lips, then bend over and kissed Ai's hair.

Kyo walked, into the house and few minutes after Tohru heard him start the car.

She picked Ai up and smiled ,,Want to come with me in to the kitchen and make supper for daddy, Sweetie?" Tohru asked. Ai nodded, excited, and laughed.

Tohru smiled and, with her child, she walked in to their house.

Tohru and Ai sat at the table and waited for Kyo to come back from home, Tohru had already made all the food, now they just had to wait for Kyo.

,,I'm hungry, Mommy" Ai complained ,,Where's Daddy?" Tohru looked at the clock, that hang above the stove, next to the fire alarm. 7:31.

,,I don't know, honey.. You can go watch TV while we're waiting" Tohru said and in no time Ai had turned on the TV.

Just as Ai had left the phone rang. Tohru was in such a hurry to pick the phone up that she, almost, dropped it.

,,Hello?!.. Kyo-kun?" She almost, yelled into the phone, but it wasn't Kyo on the other line.

,,Tohru Sohma?" A deep voice answered. Tohru made at little, disappointed 'pip' and then answered the man,,Yes.. This is Tohru Sohma speaking" She said, with disappointment in her voice.

,,Ma'am.. Your husband Kyo Sohma has had an accident" The man said and Tohru freezed.

,,What?" She asked, she could feel how her heart stopped beating ,,What did you say?" She asked, again, when she didn't hear a answer from the man, on the other end of the line.

,,He's in the hospital.. He's all right" The man said. Tohrus heart, jumped and started beating again. She cried.

,,Oh god… God, what a relief.. Thank you so much" Tohru said and hung up, when se turned away from the phone she saw Ai, who was standing behind her.

,,Mommy?.. Was that Daddy?" She asked and Tohru picked her up.

,,No, honey, Daddy had an accident, so this, nice, man called me to tell me about it" Tohru answered her daughters question and kissed her forehead.

,,Is he okay?" Ai asked, she looked up at her mom, with her big brown eyes.

,,Yes, honey.. Yes, Daddy is all right.. Go turn the TV off, I'll call Yuki and Shigure… They'll drive us to daddy" Tohru put Ai down, who ran in to the living room to turn off the TV.

Tohru picked op the phone and dialed Yuki's phone number, on it.

A, charming, voice answered,,Tohru?" Yuki had picked up the phone and Tohru felt a feeling of relief in her stomach.

,,Yuki?... Kyo had an accident.. Could you call Shigure and come pick me and Ai up, we want to go se him" Tohru stuttered, she had been so afraid, when the man said that Kyo had had an accident, that she had lost him.

,,Tohru.. Tohru are you all right?.. Shigure is at my place, we'll come as soon as possible" Yuki answered and yelled something to Shigure.

Tohru smiled and nodded ,,I'm all right.. Thank you" She said and hung up, before Yuki could start asking more questions.

The door to the recovery room, in the hospital, was opened and a very concerned Tohru, with Ai in her hand, and Yuki and Shigure, running after her, came in.

Tohru stopped a nurse to ask where Kyo Sohma's room was.

,,Nr. 133, it's right down the hall" The nurse answered. Tohru thanked her and started running down the hall.

When counted the doors _130, 131, 132, 133_ She burst the door open and came running in.

,,Tohru?" She heard and turned her head to the sound of the voice.

,,Kyo… Kun" She put Ai down and ran over to Kyos bed ,,Oh, I'm so happy you're okay!" Tohru burst in tear when she put her arms around the waist of her husband.

Kyo smiled and stroke her hair ,,I love you Tohru" He whispered.

Tohru looked up, her eyes full with tears, and kissed Kyos lips ,,I don't know what I would have done if you had been killed!" She cried, and closed her eyes. She liked the feeling of his hand stroking her hair.

,,I would never leave you Tohru.. I love you.. I really do" With those words Kyo fell asleep.

Tohru smiled, and wiped her tears ,,I love you to, Kyo-kun…" She whispered, to her sleeping husband.

* * *

I hope you liked it :)... I think it's a bit rushed so i thougt maby i'll continue it and explain what happend in the car accident, and all that :).. But first i want to see if you liked it :)

Please Review.

GFGarfield


End file.
